Bawalah Cintaku Bersamamu
by Manusia
Summary: Meski Kurapika dan Kuroro sudah putus, cinta di antara mereka masih berlanjut dalam diam. [warning: songfic, AU, OOC, gaje, mungkin summary-nya berbeda dengan cerita aslinya (?), dkk]


_**langsung ke ceritanya (saya harap ceritanya nggak begitu aneh)**_

* * *

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Kedua mata birunya menatap birunya langit yang tidak begitu menyilaukan. Bibirnya menyungging senyum, namun perasaannya begitu campur aduk.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?"

Susah. Padahal dia mampu mengatakannya. Masalahnya, perasaan bersalah pada diri pemuda itu yang membuat sulit untuk mengatakannya.

Seseorang di sebelahnya hanya menatap bingung pada pemuda itu. "Sayang, kau kenapa?"

Pemuda itu, Kurapika, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Katakan sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

**_Sumpah tak ada lagi_**

**_Kesempatan untukku_**

**_Bisa bersamamu_**

"Maaf, Kuroro," ucap Kurapika, "kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"APA? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu, Sayang? Kurapika, apa yang terjadi?"

Kedua tangan Kurapika menggenggam tangan Kuroro. Kedua mata birunya memancarkan kepastian yang tersirat. Seketika itu juga, angin menerbangkan dedaunan, lalu turun di antara mereka.

**_Kini ku tahu_**

**_Bagaimana caraku_**

**_Untuk dapat trus denganmu_**

Tiga tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Kuroro kembali ke tempat di mana hubungan tak normal berakhir yang merupakan sebuah kejutan menyedihkan baginya. Tempat itu taman berpohon rindang yang kini berdaun tua. Tanah pun bersimbah daun menguning.

Lalu, Kuroro duduk di kursi taman. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kurapika, terima kasih atas cintamu selama itu," bisiknya pada angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan tua, "Meski kita telah berakhir, aku masih mencintaimu. Salahkah itu?"

**_Bawalah pergi cintaku_**

**_Ajak ke mana pun kau mau_**

**_Jadikan temanmu_**

**_Temanmu paling kau cinta_**

Kedua mata hitamnya menangkap sosok seseorang berpirang. Siapa dia? Sulit sekali diketahui meski jaraknya lumayan dekat. Rasanya seseorang itu mampu beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya. Dedaunan yang menguning mengunci sebagian wajahnya. Mau mengira dia Kurapika? Silakan saja berharap. Memang sulit melupakan ciri-ciri fisik seseorang yang kuat dicintai dulu. Begitu kuat sampai menyesakkan hati hingga kini.

_Srrk srrrk! Puk!_

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Kuroro, "Kau di sini, Kuroro?"

"Eh?"

Wanita itu segera mengalungkan leher Kuroro dengan lengannya. Hidungnya menghirup aroma rambut hitam Kuroro.

"Ah, Eeta, kau mengejutkanku."

**_Di sini ku pun begitu_**

**_Trus cintaimu di hidupku_**

**_Di dalam hatiku_**

Di sisi lain, tak jauh dari keberadaan Kuroro, seorang pria yang bersemayam di atas pohon tersenyum menatap kemesrahan Kuroro dan wanita itu. Jemarinya mengelus kalung pemberian Kuroro yang masih dipakainya. Niatnya dia ingin bertemu sapa, namun dia urungkan.

"Dasar." Kurapika segera turun dari pohon. Sebelum benar-benar ketahuan, segera kedua kakinya saling melangkah maju menjauhi keberadaan Kuroro.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, tetapi..." Kurapika mengantungkan kata-katanya saat kedua matanya melihat sosok wanita yang dicintainya duduk manis di kursi taman.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sayang. Tadi ada urusan sebentar," katanya beralasan seraya memeluk wanita itu.

**_Sampai waktu yang pertemukan_**

**_Kita nanti_**

Suatu hari, ketika usia Kurapika sudah senja, dia duduk di sebelah makam mantan kekasihnya. Tiga kalimat diucapkannya, "Kuroro, kuharap suatu hari, kita hidup lagi sebagai manusia berbeda jenis. Aku ingin kau temukan aku dan aku menemukanmu masih saling mencintai. Bukan saat ini dan saat lalu."

Kau tahu alasan Kurapika memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan cinta terlarang dengan Kuroro? Karena, "Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menjalani cinta normal." Dan itu dia ucapkan lagi dengan satu kata yang berbeda di hadapan makam Kuroro karena saat itu adalah saat 'ini'.

**::Tamat::**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Bawalah Cintaku (liriknya) bukan milik saya.

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Jangan tinggalkan review (belum tentu dibaca dan dibalas)! :D


End file.
